Fire Against Fire
by RikuTanuki
Summary: Marth of Altea and Roy of Pharae meet. Ch. 3 is up! Two confused men lost in the middle of no where (Yaoi/slash, violence)
1. War

Riku: Hi… um… This is the first fic that I've submitted… so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Well, this story is based on characters from the video game, Fire Emblem, and really isn't a Super Smash Bros fic… they just didn't have a Fire Emblem category. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but this all leads up to the REAL story. Be patient!  ^_^ I had to let you know the characters, their ambition, and their personality first. I hope you enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Whether we win or lose depends on whether we live or die. We fight to win, we win by ending the war. Battle after battle wages on through mist and rain as we strive to prevail. The evil of war clenches us all, ripping, shredding at our very existence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood showered, glistening in the suns rays, and splattered against the musty earth. The uproar of a battle raged in the mere morning light.

"Don't let them through the Barrier!" A blue-haired youth shouted. The mighty Barrier stood firm, though now seeming fragile in this onslaught.

They fought; crying, screaming. Hundreds of soldiers fired a hook shot into the grimy walls and were propelled to the top.

The blue-haired warrior switched his gaze to an enemy who had reached the top. The warrior was at him in one swift movement, his cape flapping in the wind. He cut through his opponent, the fresh blood escaping in wisps of crimson. His form was perfect as he swept along the parapet, eliminating each foe that challenged his sword.

His expression remained firm, neither bloodlust nor guilt in his cerulean eyes. Even as the blood of his enemies stained his face and armor, he remembered that he was a warrior; determined, confident, and dignified. However, his desires surpassed those of the battlefield. The glint in his eyes revealed his longing to be elsewhere.

"They're retreating!" A soldier bellowed across the field. A heavy sigh escaped the young warrior and his muscles relaxed. The battle had ended. They emerged victorious.

*           *           *

After the battle, the warriors settled back into the barracks. The young man ventured through the forts, still tainted with the stench of battle.

"Prince Marth!" A man's voice called from behind him. An older man, with a ragged cloak, came staggering up to his side, gray beard hanging in messy tangles.

Marth turned to face him, "Oji-san..."

The old man waited before he was closer and inquired, "How was the battle?"

"Victorious..." Marth answered, almost lethargic.

"You sound so displeased, my boy," Oji-san stated. "Perhaps you need your rest." His eyes shifted to Marth's bloody cheeks.

"Hai..." He looked away, gazing at the red and orange sunset.

"What troubles you?"

"... I... I grow weary of this war, the familiarity of it all." He shifted his weight restlessly and his eyes turned back to the old man.

"Hai, but you must stand firm, my boy. For your country."

"Hai." He turned away again, this time meaning to leave.  "Live true and sound, my friend." Though as he walked away, those words seemed apathetic to the true meaning.

"As should you, my boy."

*           *           *

"The Barrier..." A man's voice began.

A meeting was held in the commanders quarters later that day. Marth had cleaned himself up and was now wearing more suitable attire for this assembly.

"Can the Barrier prove strong enough to hold back these scoundrels?" The man asked. He was older, maybe in his thirties, and didn't seem the nicest of men.

"Freu, do you really believe those vermin would even dare penetrate our barrier?" Another man inquired. "Do you question the power of our country?" A slight smirk on his lips.

"Deraak," Freu began, facing the other. "I'm just proposing that our enemy could find means of overcoming the Barrier's power. Perhaps even our country."

"For shame, you slimy...!"

"Unisai," Marth snapped firmly. "Must we spite each other with these childish taunts?"

The two looked down ashamedly.

"I find it humorous what we call our opponents; vermin, scoundrels … For all we know, they live civil lives. Today, these "scoundrels", scaled our Barrier like it was a game. They are very capable of overcoming and winning this war."

"Prince Marth..." Deraak began, hesitant and desperate. "Surely you understand that..."

"I am out on the battlefield while you lounge around, questioning our power. I understand that we need to initiate a frontal attack, weakening our enemies before they can strike again." Marth stood. "Meeting adjourned." He marched from the conference room, his cape flowing.

"Prince Marth...!"

Marth didn't look back.

"Prince Marth..." Oji-san intersected his path, standing before him solemnly.

Marth paused and gazed sternly at the old man.

"Why didn't you send word to the congress concerning the outcome of the battle?"

Marth placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "There's a scent of betrayal in this empire. I don't trust anyone."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Roy!" Came a voice that echoed through the hall. "Roy-san!"

Up the stairs in a dark room, laying on a cot, was a boy with messy auburn hair. His eyes opened wearily and he looked to the side, his blue eyes sparkling from the tears of sleep.

The door flew open and a young boy made his way to the cot. His red eyes sparked eagerly and his dark brown hair fell around his face rather neatly.

"Roy-san," The boy began. "You must be getting up now, sir."

Roy yawned, stretching with his entire body. The blanket fell to his hips as he sat up, revealing his bare chest.

"Morning, Kaito-chan," Roy uttered between yawns.

"Roy-san, I have news of the war, sir."

Roy sighed indolently and leaned back, his head resting gently on his palm.

"I've gotten word that Altea is in preparation for a frontal attack on our kingdom, sir."

"Nani?! How did you get this information?"

"From an... underground source. We have many among them. They commit treason without a second thought, sir."

"Shit!" Roy cursed, looking down in disgust. He turned back to Kaito solemnly. "Gather the Union."

*           *           *

For months now, the two countries have been at war, fighting over land and freedom. Altea had declared war when Pharae refused to sign a territorial agreement. Altea wanted more land, subduing Pharae, crushing the free land. Roy had fought in many battles for his country's freedom, but neither side seemed to be gaining any ground in this fresh war. Roy pondered this, knowing that they were far from the end, as the conflict had just begun.

"Commander Roy," A man's voice called. Roy had been ambling through the terrace of the fort, thinking and gazing around the camp.

He stopped to salute the soldier, smiling, "Mornin', Gregory. Please, just call me Roy."

Gregory chuckled, "That's just like you. Humble and spirited."

Roy placed a hand behind his head bashfully, "Nah..." He laughed sheepishly.

"Commander Roy," Called a soldier from behind. "The assembly is ready, sir."

The Union had gathered around the site, in order to discuss the latest news. The men and women of the Union sat around a campfire in the center of the fort. Roy reclined against a boulder casually, his expression solemn as he stared at the flames of the fire.

"We'd stand no chance against a frontal strike on our empire," A grave woman warrior said uneasily. "We don't have a strong security right now. If we were to fight head on, we'll surely be defeated."

"Even if we were to concentrate on defense alone..."

They fell silent.

"Commander Roy..."

They all turned to Roy, waiting for a reply from their leader. Roy had his head down as he sat casually with the hilt of his sword protruding upward, where his left hand rested.

Roy looked up, "As long as we have hope, we'll never lose." Roy bounced to his feet. "Together we'll win this war!" He raised his fist in the air triumphantly.

"The kid's got spirit," Someone said, laughing.

Roy pouted, "I'm not a kid!" It seemed he had been teased about this before.

The soldiers laughed together, even Roy chuckled at his own response.

"The commander's right," A soldier piped up.

Roy placed a hand on his hip and gazed off into space, "We jus' need a plan."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Conflict

Riku: Hi! Ok... so, here's the next chapter! You finally get to see Marth and Roy in the same scene, yeah! ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun peeked behind the mountains, the sky thick with fog as Marth and his troops traveled by horseback across the muddy plains. The sky was dull and gloomy, carrying a feeling of death in the air. Marth could see the Barrier ahead, it's dark, gray walls lifting from the horizon as they advanced.

Altea Gate was only about a hundred miles from the area of the last battle. If they were going to attack Pharae straight on, the only way through without a confrontation was Altea's gateway. However, Marth suspected treachery among his troops, which could obstruct the objective.

"Prince Marth," Someone called from behind. A man on horseback hurried to Marth's side. "Lieutenant Akuma requests that we withdraw, my lord."

"Akuma is a backstabbing coward," Marth snapped.

A low horn bellowed from atop the Barrier as Marth and his men approached the gate. The massive gate gradually creaked open, leading the way to the other side. Marth gazed up with his head back, examining the dark walls as they made their way through the gateway. He couldn't imagine any greater thing than this ominous wall, that cut the world in half.

Marth looked ahead. He could already make out the silhouette of the Pharae forts, towering over the trees of the forest. They would be arrive soon, but a horrible feeling crept over him as they ventured further into the depths of the forest.

*           *           *

Deadly silence filled the forest with dread as Marth gazed around the forest uneasily. They were near the forts, yet nothing approached them or challenged their arrival. Marth's stomach jerked nervously as they continued through the gloomy woods. Something wasn't right.

A clearing dwelled ahead and they slowly exited the thick forest, into a grassy valley. Marth looked around alertly, but there was nothing.

"There's no one here..." Someone whispered.

Marth hopped off his horse and walked further into the clearing, looking around guardedly. He blocked the sun's rays with his hand as he peered into the sky.

It happened all too quickly. Hundreds of soldiers leapt from the forest all around them, attacking the unsuspecting soldiers on horseback.

Marth glanced at his troops alertly, "Stand by!" He gestured with his hand to stay back. An enemy had taken Marth by surprise and knocked him to the ground. Marth stumbled to his feet, sword at hand, and glared at the fighter. His head was bleeding as he charged forward with his sword held high. The sword sliced through his enemy's flesh. Marth jerked the blade from the bloody corpse.

Another approached him and slashed forward, wielding a giant sword. Marth blocked the first and hurdled backwards to dodge the second.  He glanced back at the others on horseback, "Head back! Regroup!" As the others fled, Marth blocked another blow from the enemy and swayed to the side. He had to find a path out, in hopes of regaining ground so that he could fight.

Marth was distracted as a stretching hum echoed throughout the forest and he veered around his opponent as a glowing streak of crimson flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck his head and he hit the ground, falling into blackness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were fighting for freedom. Fighting was the only resolution to this tyranny. To achieve peace and harmony among opposing countries meant war and the slaying of innocent people.

Roy lifted his sword, his expression enraged as he thrust the blade forward into his opponent. Blood sprayed across his face as he wrenched the sword from his foes inert body.

Roy, breathing heavily, swayed to the left in hopes of finding more prey. His army had ambushed the enemy after careful planning. They used the advantage of knowing the land, and they were winning.

Another foe had reached Roy and their swords clashed. The other shoved Roy against his own sword and Roy stumbled backwards. A downward slope lay behind him and Roy tried to keep his balance on the edge fearfully. The enemy charged forward, but Roy met his sword again, his right foot digging into the ground as he tried not to be forced off the edge.

Roy's eyes glowed red, flames flashing in the irises. Roy pushed forward against his foe's sword as sparks of crimson flittered around him. He let out a roar as fire spread around the two and the other was flung backwards into a tree.

As the flames died down, Roy gasped for air, limping with his blade working as a cane rather than a weapon. He abruptly looked up as he heard a stretching sound echo throughout the forest. He gasped as a magical streak of crimson shot forward, striking Roy against his chest plate. Roy fell backwards, his sword flying further than him. He plunged to the bottom, rebounding against trees and boulders and gaping up at the edge of the cliff distressfully. Roy tumbled further into the underbrush, where he blacked out, fading into unconsciousness.

*           *           *

The soft music of the birds and gentle running of the river woke Marth, his head aching. He sat up and peered around slowly, for the sharp pain in his head panged if he moved too quickly. His mind drifted to the battle, but he couldn't remember much. He couldn't remember how he got here.

He staggered to his feet, holding his head in agony. He reached for his sword, but it wasn't in its sheath. His chest wrenched agonizingly and he placed a hand over his chest plate. He slid the chest plate off as he stumbled through the forest, his senses broken into little fragments of reality.

Marth jumped, slightly delayed, as he heard a low moaning. He stepped back warily and looked around. A small figure lay among the thick underbrush, moving slightly. Marth stumbled to the body and gazed down at a young boy with auburn hair matted with blood.

The young boy's breath was shallow as Marth leaned in closer. Blood stained the boy's shirt and was still trickling from a large wound on his chest. Marth impulsively reached forward and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. His skin was soft and warm with life.

Marth's cheeks flushed red and he pulled his hand away diffidently. He swallowed nervously, blinking in interest, as he gazed at the young boy. The boy was certainly handsome, even in his tainted condition. He glanced around for clues or something, anything that could help. He couldn't just leave the boy there alone.

"Damn, my head hurts..."

*           *           *

The flickering of a fire sounded in Roy's ears. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them because of a sense of unexplained dread from the pain in his chest. He was surprised to be alive and frightened of the possible consequences.

With a surge of courage, Roy opened his eyes slowly and gazed wearily into the sky. Suddenly, a young man was above him, looking down at him curiously with cerulean eyes, his blue hair hanging in front of his face sloppily. They blinked at each other curiously, too surprised to actually move.

Roy quailed, yelping in surprise, and the other did the same. Roy subsided, as the pain in his chest wrenched glaringly. The other youth fell backwards into the grass and peered at him uneasily. The two blinked in awkward silence.

Roy noticed, as he glanced down at himself, that he was wearing just his pants and a dark blue cape, that was wrapped around his wound. However, this cape wasn't his, for his crimson cloak was in a bundle at his side.

"You shouldn't move," The other said, lifting himself to his knees. His gaze was resolute, the blue eyes looking down at him intently.

"... Who are you?" Roy asked uneasily.

The other stared at the fire and Roy watched him fixedly. Roy turned to look at the ground and closed his eyes guiltily.

"Arigatou..." Roy uttered. "... for saving my life."

The other looked back at the boy, taken by surprise, as he hadn't heard kindness for quite a while. He gazed at the boy, whose red hair covered his face messily.

"Marth..."

Roy peered up at him in confusion.

"My name... it's Marth."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku: I know, I know… it just ended right when it could've gotten good! Hehe, I did that on purpose! ^_~


	3. Lost

Riku: Riku is talking in 3rd person 'cause Riku can do anything she wants! Riku has written next chapter... Hah! ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roy placed a hand on the cape that was acting as a bandage. "What happened? I don't remember a thing."

"I found you here... I don't know." Marth looked down at the other's clothing that laid on the ground. The markings seemed familiar. "I don't suppose you'd mind telling me your name?"

Roy smiled, "Roy... Jus' call me Roy."

"Roy..." Marth threw a piece of firewood into the fire.

Roy glanced down at his injury, "My wound is not..."

Marth lifted a hand, the back facing Roy, "Healing spell, but it'll take more time with an injury like that."

"Sugoi...!" Roy stared at Marth in amazement.

"Nani?"

Roy pouted, "I can't do healing spells."

Marth's eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"I only destroy..." Roy looked down solemnly.

Marth squinted curiously, "Destroy...?" He pried, after deciding Roy's statement was more than just an impulsive rambling from his concussion.

Roy placed a hand on his head in agony, pain throbbing in his temples. Marth shifted uneasily, looking at the anguished redhead.

"Gomen, I can't remember..." Roy gazed up into the night sky. "I can't remember anything."

*           *           *

Inside the dark walls of Altea, the congress sat in the large council hall, nervously discussing the recent battle. Oji-san, positioned at the highest level of the stands, sat calm and silent as the others fidgeted and muttered anxiously.

"How could this have happened!?"

"Prince Marth hasn't returned..."

"He couldn't be..."

Freu stood, looking down slightly. His eyes held a glint of distrust within the dark irises. "Our seekers found no trace of Prince Marth." He looked up at Oji-san who frowned. "I _personally organized the investigation and we've searched... constantly."_

Oji-san stood and there was silence, "The Prince would not approve of this disorder. He would want us to fight on, to live true and sound for Altea." 

*           *           *

Morning arrived too quickly for Marth, who groaned as the rising sunlight peeked through the trees. He sat up drowsily and glanced at the boy, who still slept peacefully, wrapped in his cape.

Marth stood, wobbling, as he peered about his surroundings. He remembered seeing a river close by. He headed in the direction he thought he recalled, listening for the soft, flowing sound of water. As he left the underbrush, the sun's rays beat down on his face and glittered in the small body of water ahead.

Marth collapsed to his knees to dip his hands into the water, then dunked his whole head in, cleaning off most of the dirt and blood. His mind drifted.  He couldn't leave his country without a leader for long. _What am I doing? I... He would have to leave for Altea right away.  Well, as soon as he figured out which way it was from here._

A low, muffled voice sounded from above the water, "Marth."

Marth jerked from his daydreams, emerging from the water. He spun around to see Roy, who limped a little, clasping his injury.

"Ohayou, Roy." Marth's face was drenched, his hair falling in his eyes as water dripped down his neck. Marth stood, flicking the strands of hair from his eyes.

Roy's cheeks reddened in the awkward moment and smiled, "Good Morning."

Marth's sudden urge to leave for Altea faded and he nodded back.

"Marth... I understand if you have something else to..."

Marth stepped forward, "It's alright. I feel I should help you somehow." Marth reached forward and took Roy's hand from his wound.  Roy blushed slightly, but tried to hide it by looking down slightly.

Roy tensed, "Um... I..."

Marth placed a hand on the wound, "Calm down. It's just a healing spell..." A soft, blue glow appeared around Marth's hand and the injury on Roy's chest.

Roy closed his eyes as he was filled with warmth. The pain lessened.

The light faded and Marth removed his hand, "We should get going then." He started back to his gear, as if he intended to go separate directions.

Roy watched him sadly, unsure of where he should be heading.

Marth paused and glanced at Roy. "... Where is it you live, exactly?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miles to the south, stood the Pharae Principality, where soldiers returned in parallel lines. Even though the battle was a victory, no one wished to remember the event.

They passed the gates with dismal faces.  Many came to greet them, among them a short, brunette boy known as Kaito. He seemed to feel the dread among the troops.  He searched frantically for a familiar face.

Kaito approached a lieutenant and asked, "Where is... Commander Roy?"

The lieutenant lowered his head in pain and walked on. Kaito's heart jumped and a shiver ran up his spine as his fears assumed a concrete form. Kaito stared straight ahead in disbelief as the soldiers passed, the marching a rhythmic pounding.

*           *           *

Roy and Marth had begun ambling along the river, hoping for an indication of civilization. They had been walking for hours and the sun was getting irritatingly warm, even partly shaded by the large trees overhead.

Roy hobbled behind Marth, struggling with the slight pain in his chest. His crimson cape trailed behind him, tied around his waist.

"Um... Marth?" Roy piped up. He hesitated. "Do you know where we're going?"

Marth shrugged, "No."

Roy sighed, "I'm hungry."

"There should be a spring ahead. We can rest there."

"Is there food?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you mention that? That was entirely out of context."

"I'm tired..." Marth confessed.

Roy sighed and began staring at the back of Marth's head. The soft breeze whisked his blue hair, which was surprisingly silky for being unwashed so long. Roy peered down at Marth's belt where a scabbard without a sword hung, lightly hitting the boy's thigh with every step. Roy contemplated that mystery, and Marth in general, to keep from thinking about his hunger.  Suddenly, before Roy noticed the time passing, they stood before a spring.

Roy beamed at the sparkling water and slipped off his boots, flinging them to the side. He stepped forward and gently dipped his toes into the water.

Roy shivered, "Cold..." He looked back at Marth unhappily.

"What did you expect? A hot spring?" Marth snapped, harsher then he meant it to sound.

Roy pouted, stepping away from the spring disappointedly.

Marth sighed and began stripping himself of his soiled clothes. Roy turned his gaze, a faint streak of crimson across his cheeks and nose as he occupied himself by watching the trees sway gently in the wind.

"You know..." Marth piped up. "It'd do you good to get that wound cleaned."

Roy turned to Marth, who stood before him, now completely naked. Roy's blush deepened and he tried to keep his eyes… away.

Marth looked at him oddly before slipping into the water. When he finally situated himself against a rock, he looked over at Roy who sulked and sat on the ground stubbornly.

"Too cold?" Marth asked teasingly.

Roy huffed, "No, I just... Don't feel like getting wet." He looked down awkwardly and began gently running his fingers over the grass blades.

Marth shrugged and took a deep breath before letting himself sink into the water. Roy peered over at Marth's reflection through the water, leaning forward curiously. He sighed, placed a hand on the azure cloth that bandaged his injury, and began removing his clothes.

Roy carefully crawled to the edge and slid into the water, feeling the tingling of cold water hitting warm flesh. He positioned himself on the other side of Marth, who emerged from the water, his hair soaked and falling in his eyes.

"Changed your mind?" Marth asked, pushing his hair from his eyes.

Roy smiled sheepishly, nodding briefly. They silently exchanged glances and gazing awkwardly into the sky.

"Roy," Marth began. "I can't help you if you can't remember anything..."

Roy stared at his reflection rippling in the water.

"How did you get here?"

Roy glanced at Marth, then looked ahead solemnly. He thought back to a battle, the blood and killing. "Fighting..." Roy closed his eyes. "Then I was falling..." He tensed, frustrated for being unable to think clearly.

Marth noticed his distress, "Stop." He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder gingerly.

Roy woke from his thoughts, and turned towards Marth.

"Don't worry about it," Marth relented.  He returned to the other side of the pool. "Let's keep moving. Perhaps we'll find something useful."

*           *           *

Kaito of the Pharaen royal family, a bright eyed boy in his early teens and rather mature for his age. He and other respected men and women of nobility, seated around a table, discussed the previous battle uneasily.

"Commander Roy disappeared during the ambush," An older man stated.

"There was _supposed_ to be men making sure that didn't happen."

"When in war, you can't focus on one man alone. There are so many lives. We can't save them all."

Kaito shifted in his seat restlessly, "I do not believe Commander Roy is dead." Everyone turned to the young boy questioningly.

The older man leaned forward, "With all do respect, prince, our sources have found confirmation that…"

"I don't care," Kaito exclaimed agitatedly. "Roy-san isn't dead and I won't think otherwise until we find a corpse."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku: Oh... and just so you know; Kaito and most of the other characters besides Marth and Roy, I created. Just so you don't get confused when watching the anime and stuff. In fact, the story itself is completely random and has nothing to do with any Fire Emblem plot! Wheee! I'm on sugary cotton candy clouds of fluff! ^_^


End file.
